Abstract: Thoracotomy is one of the most painful surgical procedures and patients are at high risk of developing opioid addiction. Recent studies have shown 1 in 7 patients became new persistent opioid users after physical recovery from the surgery was complete. The largest risk factor for opioid addiction is being prescribed opioids in the first place, and Thermaquil wants to reduce this incidence by developing patient-controlled, drug-free, reversible nerve block devices. Our approach involves gently warming and cooling a short segment of any nerve, and we believe that all mammalian and amphibian nerves are susceptible to thermal nerve blocks. In the parent STTR to this I-Corps proposal, we are specifically blocking intercostal nerves that transmit severe thoracic-region pain. The system includes a minimally invasive thermal tip and an externally worn controller/power unit. The thermal tip will be primarily inserted by thoracic surgeons, regional (peripheral) anesthesiologists and interventional pain specialists ? so people in these roles will likely be the initial targets of our I-Corps Customer Discovery work. Thermaquil has a highly engaged team of world renowned thought-leaders in neurosurgery, neuropathology, anesthesiology, pain, computational fluid dynamics and thermal modeling, and regulatory affairs. We have designed and built four generations of thermal device prototypes and validated their thermal performance matches expectations to attain thermal nerve block efficacy. Thermal nerve block is potentially applicable to a wide range of human pain conditions. In this I-Corps project we want to confirm that we are selecting most ideal initial target market and that we are developing the right product to fully meet the critical needs of the market and all key stakeholders in the ecosystem. This proposed Customer Discovery will refine Thermaquil?s go to market strategy including our value proposition while also starting to explore reimbursement and revenue considerations to make sure that our selected market is viable financially. If new market needs are identified, alternate nerve block devices or approaches could be adapted to best meet the better understood need. Specifically we seek to understand current surgical and patient / care team workflows and opportunities/challenges with current approaches. We?d like to clarify what ?job? we can help each stakeholder accomplish and the outcomes that they are trying to achieve. This will help us define an ideal product-market-fit to confirm that we are approaching the right foothold market with the right technical solution. We?d also like to identify other constraints and concerns that decision-makers will have when considering new pain block solutions. Thermaquil commits to interview over 100 key stakeholders to clarify these points and plans to attend 1-2 national conferences for pain specialists and thoracic anesthesiologists.